Noeri
"There are not as many differences between human and taguel as one may think! I-I can fight the same as any other man! Let me prove that, please!" Noeri upon recruitment. Profile A jumpy taguel who at first tries to act a lot tougher than she truly is. Don't be fooled by her frown, she is quick to get frightened by nearly anything. Although she may not be quite cut out to fight, she is trying her best to prove herself and repay the debts she feels she owes. She strives to mend the broken relationships between humans and taguel. Personality Ever since Noeri left her warren, she tried her very best to come off as serious and composed. She wanted to be taken seriously so people would treat her and her kin with respect.This would prove difficult for her, considering her naturally timid nature. However over the years she has honed quite well a serious looking resting face. This ends up making her looking annoyed and serious about everything, but it's very quick to break into a smile or worried expression. It can be argued Noeri is far from ready to be on the battlefield and that is most certainly true. She does have skill and can hold her own, but her emotions often get in the way. She does truly believe that there are right and wrongs in war. That there is a good and bad side. Along with this she firmly believes that killing is wrong but if she is killing for the right reason it isn't as terrible as killing without a purpose. She also gives benefit of the doubt to those who have killed without purpose, believing that they also deserve a second chance. It isn't wrong to think that she is too innocent and kind for her own good. There is little that can truly get her upset. She is a person with a heart that's too big for her own good She's soft spoken and can barely bring herself to yell. However the one main thing that can make her upset is someone being very closed minded. And even that can barely make her mad, more so upset than anything. However if they are being persistent, she will get mad at them and possibly yell. It is one of the few times she may break her more caring way of thinking. Despite what humans and other species do, she tries to keep her own judgement of them away from their race. It is a bit tough for her at times, considering not many do the same for her, but she wants to try to set an example. If someone is being cruel enough, she will break that mindset and, especially if they are a human, speak of how disgusting the race is. Past Noeri grew in a close and well organized group. The group of taguel were small and hidden away so they would not be slaughtered like other groups. So she treated everyone like they were family in the warren. Because of this she never truly clung onto any people in particular, instead becoming dependent on groups rather than one person. She was an energetic child who seemed to always be sticking her nose where it didn't belong but never really getting into much trouble. This however would change when a group of human traders would come across the group, whom all proved to be friendly instead of hostile. The group would stay for a few days and in those few days they shared tales of taguel in the past, particularly one of a taguel who helped a group of heroes slay Grima only two decades ago. This story would stay with Noeri for years until she finally decided to follow through with her goal. She wanted to help repay the debt she felt her kind still owed, to that past trading group and to hundreds of others who have gone out of their way to save their kind. Despite being young, Noeri left one night without a word to any of her warren and left to venture to the nearest human village. Her timid nature to begin to form on her travel, finding just as many cruel people as kind. Despite wanting to reach out to humans, to learn their culture and become more like them, she was rebuked by many. In one case she was in a town only to be targeted by poachers and bandits. This would cause Noeri to flee, trying to escape only for her to come across a circus. Here she would be saved by several members, one of which being Vincent. She would come to join the group and stay for a handful of years, becoming a decent acrobat for the circus. Noeri stayed at the circus for nearly a decade, seeing it as her new home. However she would soon come across word of war bubbling up throughout the land. Remembering the tales from her youth, she would set out to look for any sort of rebellion group. She did not know if such a group existed, but she was convinced there was. There was always some sort of lone hero searching for friends to stop the war. Well that's at least what Noeri hoped for. Present A wandering taguel with barely any hints or information to go off of, Noeri was beyond desperate when she finally came across the liberation. She believes it to be pure luck that she came across a group she didn't even know was actually real but now that she's there she's trying her very best. She knows very little about the actual workings of an army, so she is quite slow to help at first. However she is desperate to prove herself so she helps in any way she can, though actually talking with others is pretty low on that list for now. In-Game Base Stats 'Growth Rates' Supports Noeri/Supports A * Fran * Russell * Mina * Katse * Ri’jin * Mikhail S * Darren * Vincent Quotes Noeri/Quotes Personal Skill Roster Entry A jumpy taguel who is desperate to prove herself and mend relations between human and taguel. Despite her serious face she is quick to smile. Doesn't quite understand many human traditions and tends to mess them up. Has eaten the most inedible things. Born April 21st. Possible Endings Unpaired ending: Noeri, Content bunny After the war, Noeri would return back to the circus and offer her services again to the people she missed so deeply. She would finally accept her own kind but never give up on learning the knowledge of humans. In her free time she would go into nearby towns and villages and help where she could. Often she held little classes for children that came to visit at the circus and help them learn about nature and the taguel. She would keep the circus going even after the death of the owner, finding too much joy there to simply let it go. Trivia * Save her. Please * She gets uncomfortable around other taguel, especially rabbit taguel * First was made to be a fan child to Panne but that was changed later. * Her first design was based heavily off of another bunny like kind from a game called Magical Starsign. However the design was a bit too childish and distracting and thus was scrapped. * That design however became the base of her NG+ design.